Vide
by Roxanne33
Summary: Il regarde les visages tristes, et il les déteste. Il déteste cette colère en lui, et ce vide en lui... fic inspirée du Dernier Problème .


**Note:** Je tiens à prévenir, ce n'est pas très gai. Et ce n'est pas un slash. Je sais que ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part de vous publier ça alors que je suis la première à ne pas lire de drames, mais en écrire ne me dérange pas :D (et puis, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit _vraiment_ un drame).

**Disclaimer:** Le monde de Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages non plus. C'est bien dommage :p

**Bonne lecture^^** (en italique, il s'agit du blog de John)

* * *

><p><strong>Vide<br>**

_Depuis déjà quelques années, je vous fais partager les différentes aventures que je vis avec mon colocataire et ami, Sherlock Holmes. Par l'intermédiaire de ce blog, je vous informe de nos enquêtes, depuis notre rencontre pour notre première enquête commune, l'affaire d'une _Etude en Rose_._

_Il est donc de mon devoir aujourd'hui de vous faire partager notre dernière enquête, qui aura été la dernière enquête du détective consultant que nous connaissions._

_[...]_

**oOoOoOo**

John finit de boutonner sa veste militaire, et tira sur les pans pour tendre le tissu, avant de se redresser et de se regarder dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il fixa un moment ses yeux, et sa tenue. Surement trop officielle, mais il n'avait à aucun moment envisagé de s'habiller autrement.

Enfin, il hocha la tête, et inspira à fond.

« Bien. » dit-il.

Il regarda sa montre, pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes, et sortit de sa chambre. Ses yeux inspectèrent le salon, et la boule qui ne quittait plus son estomac se serra.

Il observa le violon posé sur le fauteuil, le crâne sur la cheminée, posé sur des papiers froissés, et le désordre sur la table de la cuisine.

Il devait ranger. Il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à s'y résoudre. Il avait posé les cartons que lui avait fait livrer Mycroft dans l'entrée, et continuait de vivre au milieu du désordre de Sherlock depuis trois jours.

C'était ridicule, une partie de lui en avait conscience, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à ranger toutes ces affaires éparpillées dans tout l'appartement.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et il se retourna vers la porte. Mrs Hudson se tenait dans l'encadrement.

Elle portait une robe stricte noire, son manteau, et triturait son sac à main nerveusement, ses yeux rougis fixant eux aussi le salon.

« Je vous aiderais à ranger, si vous le voulez… »

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de John, et la douleur qu'il y lu fit avancer la boule vers sa gorge.

Il acquiesça, puis se racla la gorge en détournant le regard.

« C'est très gentil. »

Il ne supportait pas de voir le chagrin de la vieille femme. Ni ses larmes. Cela faisait remonter cette fichue boule dans sa gorge. Et il détestait ça.

Il avala sa salive, difficilement, puis vint prendre le bras de Mrs Hudson.

« Allons-y. »

Elle hocha la tête, et lui tapota le bras.

Ils sortirent du 221b, et John s'approcha du bord du trottoir, guettant des yeux un taxi.

Quand ils se déplaçaient, peu importe où ils allaient, c'était toujours Sherlock qui hélait les taxis. Excité par l'enquête en cours, il n'hésitait pas à empiéter sur la route, et levait le bras, sa grande taille le rendant impossible à manquer pour les chauffeurs. C'était curieux, John s'en rendait seulement compte maintenant, mais c'était le rôle de Sherlock. Héler le taxi. Lui, il le payait.

La boule grossit, et John ferma un instant les yeux.

_Arrête. Ça ne sert à rien. C'est nul. Arrête._

Il rouvrit les yeux, et leva le bras en voyant un taxi.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta le long du trottoir, et John ouvrit la portière, laissant monter Mrs Hudson avant lui. Il se glissa à son tour sur la banquette, et donna l'adresse au chauffeur.

Celui-ci tourna la tête, légèrement, et jeta un œil sur leurs tenues.

John pria pour qu'il se taise. Qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Mais le chauffeur se contenta d'un hochement de tête, avant de démarrer.

Le trajet fut silencieux, et bien que leur destination soit proche de leur quartier, John le trouva long. Trop long, dans ce silence pesant, avec la main de Mrs Hudson serrant son bras.

Il ne voulait pas la regarder, ne voulait pas voir ses yeux rougis. Alors il fixait sa fenêtre, et le paysage qu'il ne voyait pas. Pas vraiment.

Il ne sentit pas le taxi s'arrêter. Le chauffeur se tourna vers eux.

« Nous y voilà. »

John sursauta, puis sortit son portefeuille. Il tendit deux billets au chauffeur, lui disant de garder la monnaie.

Le chauffeur fixa les billets avec surprise.

« Il y a quarante livres là, Monsieur. »

John ne répondit rien, et attendit, la main tenant les billets toujours tendue vers le chauffeur.

Celui-ci finit par soupirer légèrement, et attrapa les billets.

Mrs Hudson attendait sur le trottoir. John commença à descendre à son tour.

« Mes sincères condoléances. » lui dit le chauffeur.

John jaillit plus vite du taxi, et ferma la portière sans un mot, sans plus regarder le chauffeur.

Il le détestait. Ne pouvait-il pas se _taire_ ?

Il détestait cette compassion entendue dans sa voix. Tout comme il détestait les yeux rougis et les larmes plus ou moins contenues de Mrs Hudson.

John détestait le monde entier. Il était en colère, et il savait que c'était ridicule.

Mais tant qu'il était en colère, la boule restait dans son estomac, et ses dents serrées contenaient ses cris. Ou ses pleurs.

_Ridicule._

Il leva les yeux vers l'église. Devant les portes ouvertes, appuyé sur son parapluie, Mycroft les fixait.

John nota qu'il paraissait toujours aussi digne, à la différence que son regard, d'habitude narquois ou impérieux, était triste et vide. Et il avait une cigarette à la main, sur laquelle il tirait de façon régulière.

Ils montèrent les marches, et s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de l'aîné des Holmes. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour les saluer. John lui rendit son salut, et fixa l'intérieur de l'église.

Peut-être qu'il aurait du trouver la cérémonie religieuse un brin ironique, mais il la trouvait juste idiote. Voire déplacée.

Il n'avait jamais parlé religion avec Sherlock. Mais c'était inutile. Le détective croyait aux faits, et à la science. Un hypothétique Dieu qui accomplirait des miracles et accueillait les morts auprès de lui devait être une idée qu'il classait avec les légendes sur les lutins ou les histoires de lapins lumineux.

John sentit le regard de Mycroft sur lui, et il se tourna vers lui.

« C'est pour notre mère, dit-il comme s'il avait suivi les pensées de John –ce qui était sans aucun doute le cas –en se contentant de fixer son visage. Sherlock avait accepté une cérémonie religieuse, au cas où il… »

Il s'interrompit, sembla chercher ses mots, puis finalement tira sur sa cigarette, avant de la jeter au sol et de l'écraser avec le talon d'une de ses chaussures impeccablement vernies.

« La cérémonie va commencer. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'église, et John alla s'asseoir au premier rang, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder les gens dans l'église. Il ne voulait pas voir de visages tristes, semblables à celui de leur logeuse.

_Sa_ logeuse, se corrigea-t-il. Désormais, c'était sa logeuse. Il vivait seul.

La boule remonta dans sa gorge, et il eut beaucoup de mal à la faire descendre.

Il fixait le mur de pierre de la nef, derrière l'autel. Il ne voulait pas voir Mrs Hudson, à côté de lui. Il ne voulait pas voir Mycroft de l'autre côté de l'allée.

Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas voir le cercueil devant lui.

Un cercueil inutile. Et qui ne servait surement pas à exprimer la douleur de la perte. C'était un stupide cercueil, inutile, et luxueux. Mais peut-être que Mycroft l'avait voulu luxueux justement parce qu'il était inutile.

Le prêtre arriva, et tandis qu'il se mettait à parler, John sentit la main de Mrs Hudson se poser sur son bras. Il la regarda. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Il détourna le regard, et posa les yeux de l'autre côté de l'allée.

Mycroft fixait le cercueil sans avoir l'air d'écouter un mot de la cérémonie. Ses traits étaient figés. Peut-être un peu crispés. A côté de lui, une femme aux courts cheveux blancs, l'air très digne, se tenait à son bras comme Mrs Hudson le faisait avec le bras de John, le visage ravagé par la douleur, mais les yeux secs.

John comprit qu'il devait s'agir de la mère de Sherlock et Mycroft.

Il y a quelques temps, il aurait été curieux de rencontrer la génitrice des Holmes. Maintenant… ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Il n'écouta pas la cérémonie. Il la trouva longue, et ne voulait pas écouter les mots du prêtre, qui n'avaient rien d'apaisant ou de réconfortant. Il avait été soulagé lorsque Mycroft lui avait dit qu'ils ne prévoyaient pas de discours pendant la cérémonie.

Il avait hoché la tête.

« Sherlock aurait détesté ça. »

Mycroft avait hoché la tête à son tour.

Et puis, John ne voulait pas parler devant ces gens. Pour leur dire quoi ?

Qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami ? Qu'il devait vivre seul maintenant ? Qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu l'habitude de faire deux tasses de thé ? Qu'il avait fumé le paquet de cigarettes que Sherlock cachait dans une babouche lorsqu'il était tombé dessus ? Qu'il avait jeté cette _foutue_ deuxième tasse de thé contre le mur ?

Ou tout simplement qu'il ne supportait pas la vue de ce cercueil inutile. Ce cercueil qui ne faisait que représenter Sherlock.

Les gens se levaient, et John comprit que la cérémonie était finie. Le cercueil fut soulevé, et porté vers la sortie.

John avait décliné l'offre de faire partie des porteurs. Il ne voulait pas porter ce cercueil inutile.

Il ne voulait pas porter ce cercueil trop léger, et trop vide.

La boule enflait, et ne quittait plus sa gorge.

Ils suivirent le cercueil vers la sortie, et John fixa le corbillard dans lequel était monté le cercueil. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Venez, docteur, je vous emmène jusqu'au cimetière. »

John hocha la tête, et suivit Mycroft. Il monta dans la voiture, dans laquelle se trouvait déjà Mrs Hudson. Mycroft s'assit en face de lui, à côté de sa secrétaire, dont il ne connaissait pas le vrai nom et continuait d'appeler Anthéa, et dont la tenue paraissait plus sombre que d'ordinaire.

Sans doute cet effort était-il fait pour Mycroft, et non pour son frère, qu'elle n'avait fait que croiser. Et surveiller.

Ils se garèrent devant le cimetière, et John fut le premier à descendre. Mrs Hudson descendit derrière lui, et attrapa de nouveau son bras.

Ils avancèrent dans les allées du cimetière, et rejoignirent le petit groupe.

Les mêmes personnes qu'à l'église. Peu nombreuses, en fait.

John connaissait chaque visage, ou presque, sans avoir besoin de les regarder. Il ne voulait toujours pas les voir. Ne _pouvait_ pas.

A part les deux Holmes, il y avait Angelo, le patron bourru du restaurant où Sherlock l'avait emmené le premier jour. Celui qui pensait que John était le rencard de Sherlock. Le Détective Inspecteur Lestrade, le sergent Donovan. John ne voulait même pas savoir si cette dernière était vraiment affectée par la disparition du détective.

Quelques personnes qui étaient venues demander l'aide de Sherlock, et dont John ne se rappelait plus les noms. Molly Hooper, sanglotant dans un mouchoir en tissu qu'elle tenait devant ses lèvres.

Mrs Hudson lâcha le bras de John, et alla soutenir le jeune médecin légiste.

John alla se tenir près de Mycroft et de sa mère, devant le trou dans lequel était descendu le cercueil.

Ce _foutu cercueil vide_. Trop vide. Et inutile.

La boule remontait, ne quittait plus sa gorge. John savait qu'il ne pourrait pas parler d'une voix égale. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il n'y avait que du vide, comme dans le cercueil.

Le fossoyeur tendit une petite pelle.

John se tourna vers la mère de Sherlock, qui attrapa d'une main ferme l'objet tendu vers elle, malgré les traînées brillantes et humides qui brillaient sur ses joues, sous les lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait mises en sortant de l'église.

Elle jeta un peu de terre sur le cercueil, puis passa la pelle à Mycroft, qui en fit autant, d'une main tout aussi assurée.

Lorsque ce fut son tour, John attrapa la pelle de la min la plus ferme possible, essayant de faire retomber cette boule si grande de sa gorge.

Il détestait les Holmes pour réussir à paraître impassible et détachés en toute circonstance. Même dans ce cimetière, même avec des larmes sur un visage, même devant ce cercueil vide.

Il lança peut-être un peu fort la terre sur le cercueil.

Mais il s'en fichait, et si les gens s'en aperçurent, ils ne dirent rien. De toute façon, il pouvait bien jeter la pelle sur le cercueil, ça n'avait aucune importance. Parce qu'il était vide.

Ils enterraient un cercueil vide, et ça le tuait.

C'était ridicule, il savait que l'eau en bas des chutes était boueuse et trouble. D'autres corps avaient déjà été cherchés en vain. Des suicidés, ou bien des accidents.

Mais tandis que l'inspecteur Lestrade lui disait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de corps, et que les recherches allaient être abandonnées, John avait envie de le frapper. Et de crier « mais on ne peut pas l'enterrer sans corps ! ».

Et c'était ridicule. Cette colère contre le monde entier, et cette obsession pour le vide dans ce cercueil.

Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Les gens vinrent saluer Mycroft et sa mère, l'un après l'autre, puis repartirent lentement. John ne bougea pas, et ne quitta pas des yeux le cercueil vide, peu à peu recouvert par de la terre par le fossoyeur.

Certains lui posèrent une main sur l'épaule. La serrèrent brièvement, puis partirent.

Molly le serra contre elle, et John lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Mrs Hudson décolla la jeune femme de lui, et l'emmena, glissant à John qu'elle la raccompagnait chez elle.

Lestrade se tint un instant à côté de lui, après avoir salué les Holmes.

« Je comprends. » dit-il simplement.

John sentit la boule enfler, sa vue se brouiller, puis il inspira, et hocha la tête.

Lestrade repartit, suivit par le sergent Donovan, qui elle se contenta de poser une main sur son bras, en silence.

Mrs Holmes se détourna à son tour, et fit quelques pas loin de la tombe, avant de s'arrêter.

Il ne restait que Mycroft et John au bord de la tombe. Devant le cercueil vide.

« Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? »

John secoua la tête. Il inspira de nouveau, et fit descendre la boule, un peu.

« Je vais rester un peu, et rentrer à pieds. Allez-y. »

Mycroft acquiesça, mais resta avec lui encore quelques minutes.

J'ai lu ce que vous avez écrit. » dit-il finalement, brisant le silence.

John tourna la tête vers lui.

« Sur votre blog, précisa Mycroft. Votre dernier article. »

John acquiesça. Il se doutait que l'aîné des Holmes le lirait. Il avait toujours lu les articles, gardant un œil ainsi sur son frère. Il laissait parfois un commentaire, souvent sur le style de John. Des commentaires qui lui faisaient penser à Sherlock.

Avant, ces commentaires le faisaient sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? »

Il voulait que Mycroft critique l'article. Se moque de son style. Peut-être parce que seul lui pourrait encore le faire.

« C'était très bien. »

John se sentit grimacer. Mycroft était sérieux.

Puis, irrésistiblement, il se sentit sourire.

« Sherlock l'aurait détesté. » s'entendit-il dire.

Sa voix se fit plus rauque sur la dernière syllabe, et il sentit la boule dans sa gorge grossir. L'étrangler.

« Il n'y a aucun doute. »

Mycroft sourit lui aussi, très faiblement. Puis, il serra le bras de John.

« Ne restez pas trop longtemps. C'est inutile. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le cercueil presque disparu sous la terre. John cru voir de la colère dans les yeux de Mycroft.

« Ce n'est, après tout, qu'un cercueil vide. »

Il croisa de nouveau son regard, et John comprit qu'il détestait autant que lui, si ce n'est plus, ce cercueil vide. Et qu'il savait que John ressentait la même chose que lui.

Mycroft lâcha son bras, puis, sur un dernier signe de tête, il partit, rejoignant sa mère, qui s'accrocha à son bras.

John fixa le cercueil, puis la stèle qui le surplombait. Qui surplombait le cercueil vide.

La boule enfla dans sa gorge, et éclata.

John lâcha un sanglot, et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

Droit, les poings serrés, il pleura au dessus la tombe de son ami, ignorant le fossoyeur qui s'en allait. Il pleura, et ses larmes évacuèrent sa colère. Il pleurait tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis que, debout sur une rive, il avait compris que son ami ne remontrait pas à la surface.

Enfin, ses larmes se tarirent, s'épuisèrent, et il se sentit vide.

Comme ce putain de cercueil.

Il fixa la terre à ses pieds, une dernière fois.

« Sentiments, dit-il à la tombe. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit, puis tourna les talons, avant de quitter le cimetière.

La nuit tombait. Il avait un appartement à ranger.

**oOoOoOo**

_Sherlock Holmes est mort._

_Peut-être que sa dernière enquête ne pouvait finir que comme ça. Peut-être que sa vie devait s'achever sur une de ces enquêtes qui le faisaient vivre._

_On a beaucoup parlé de la mort de James Moriarty, criminel consultant. Pas un seul journal du pays n'a fait un gros titre de cette affaire. Le « monstre fascinant ». Certains on dit regretter la disparition d'un tel cerveau. Sans doute est-ce de l'humour. D'autres ont parlé d'une grande arrestation. Mais je tenais à rétablir le rôle de Sherlock Holmes dans cette affaire._

_Et surtout, je voulais évoquer une dernière fois le souvenir d'un homme disparu au fond de l'eau, et qui a été l'homme le plus brillant, et le plus formidable que j'ai pu rencontrer._

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Promis, j'essaierai de poster quelque chose de plus gai la prochaine fois. Mais cette fic me trottait dans la tête. J'aime beaucoup <em>Le Dernier Problème<em> et _La Maison Vide_ (comme tout le monde), alors je voulais écrire cette scène.

Et je ne considère pas cette fic comme réellement triste, sachant que Sherlock n'est pas vraiment mort (oui je chipote je sais).

Sinon je prends tout, tomates, critiques, fleurs, insultes, menaces, pour ça il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton "review"


End file.
